The Truth About Jaye
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: The truth about Lady Jaye's past is revealed. I am rewriting this.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth About Jaye - Chapter 1 (Rewrite) Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.  
  
Summary: A look into Lady Jaye's past.  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I am rewriting this so please let me know if I should continue Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: Light adult situations  
  
Chapter One  
  
THE BRIEFING ROOM "Here are your orders," General Hawk addressed the team of four GI Joes as he handed the team a series of briefings to read over. The team consisted of Flint, Lady Jaye, Duke and Scarlett, the most qualified for this mission.  
  
"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked as looked over the papers Hawk just handed her.  
  
"And how long are we going to be gone?" Duke asked.  
  
"You are going to Boston, Massachusetts and you will be gone for as long as it takes," Hawk answered. Nobody really noticed the almost terrified look on Lady Jaye's face.  
  
"What is our mission?" Flint asked as he reviewed the folder of papers he held in his hands.  
  
"Okay soldiers open your orders and let's go over them. You're going on a recon mission. Intel says that Cobra is there and they are trying to buy weapons from an arms dealer. This dealer lives on a little island just off the coast of Boston called Martha's Vineyard," Hawk told them as he looked from one member of his team to the other, searching their faces for reactions. Lady Jaye gasped with a mixture of shock and horror and everyone in the room turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you all right, Jaye?" Scarlett asked, with concern.  
  
"I.I'm fine. Please go on, Hawk," Jaye said.  
  
"All right. Here is the plan. Flint and Duke, I have you on surveillance. You will be following Destro and the Baroness. Try to stay out of sight and do not confront or use any force unless it is absolutely necessary. Scarlet and Lady Jaye, I have you on surveillance of the arms dealer. The same orders apply to you. Report back to me, and, if need be, wait for backup. I will be placing backup teams at different points in Boston and Martha's Vineyard. Any questions?" Hawk finished.  
  
"I have one. Who is the dealer that Jaye and I will be tailing?" Scarlett asked, flipping through her folder.  
  
"His name is Edward Nevens. His profile should be in with your orders. Anything else?" Hawk replied.  
  
"Are you sure you want me on this mission Hawk?" Jaye queried, a worried glint in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hawk questioned, meeting her gaze. "Well, you know that I am from Martha's Vineyard," Jaye stated.  
  
"Yes. That is one of the reasons you were chosen. So?" Hawk continued to watch her carefully.  
  
"Well, I kind of know this guy," Jaye responded.  
  
"How do you know him Jaye?" Flint turned to look at her, concern filling his expression as he realized something was really bothering his partner.  
  
After a short silence Jaye finally responded, "Let's just say that he was one of my father's clients."  
  
"All right, everyone dismissed. Except for you, Lady Jaye. I want to speak with you for a moment," Hawk said.  
  
"Yes sir," Jaye responded dejectedly, remaining in her seat. They watched as the three other Joes left. After they were gone and the door was shut Hawk turned, "Alright, what is this all about?"  
  
"I would rather not discuss this with you, sir," Jaye murmured, glancing at the desk.  
  
"Well you need to give me a better reason than he was one of your father's clients if you want to get out of this mission," Hawk stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I am not at liberty to discuss this with you or anyone else. I'll get my stuff ready for the mission. Am I dismissed, sir?" Jaye continued refusing to meet her commanding officer's worried gaze.  
  
"You're dismissed soldier," Hawk ordered, shaking his head as he turned away.  
  
Jaye turned and left the room. Lost in thought, she made her way down the corridor, not lifting her head until she ran into Scarlett. "Oh, sorry Scarlett," Jaye apologized, color staining her cheeks.  
  
"That's all right. Hey, what was with you in there? You looked like you saw a ghost," Scarlett asked with care.  
  
"I really can't talk about it. Maybe someday I'll tell you but I just can't right now," Jaye answered.  
  
"Okay. But remember that I'm here for you if you need me," Scarlett said, placing her hand gently on Jaye's shoulder.  
  
"I know and thanks," Jaye gave Scarlett a small smile before moving away.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
Flint was in his quarters he had just finished packing. He sat down on his couch, thinking to himself, "Man, I wonder what was wrong with Jaye earlier; I've never seen her like that before. I hope she's all right." Flint walked into his kitchen to grab something to drink and was coming back into the living room area when there was a knock on his door. "It must be Jaye," he said to himself as he changed direction. He opened the door to see her standing in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Flint said, with a grin. She came in and they both sat on his couch after she declined his offer of something to drink.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Flint asked, resting his hand on her knee.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Jaye replied.  
  
"What does that mean?" Flint queried, with a frown.  
  
"I'm just not looking forward to this mission I guess," Jaye murmured, dejectedly.  
  
"Why? Is it because it's your hometown or something else?" Flint asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Flint, I really don't want to talk about it." She turned away from where he was gazing at her, and fixed her own sight upon a scratch in his wall. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was have this conversation a third time.  
  
"All right, but."  
  
"You're here if I need you. Thanks," she sighed softly, wishing this day would just end. They sat cuddled together on the couch for a while before Flint leaned down and kissed her. They started kissing more passionately, their breathing filling the air with sharp gasps, while their hands moved to compensate for what their bodies desired. Even still, as Flint started to undo Jaye's shirt, she froze, trying to push him away as his hands became more insistent.  
  
"Flint, no, stop!" Jaye cried. Flint paused, his fingers motionless on her second button as he looked at her.  
  
"Why?" he asked, his darkening at her look of fear.  
  
"I'm just not ready, Flint," she turned away from him once more, wrapping her arms around her legs as she shivered quietly.  
  
"You say that every time. Man Alison, we've been together for three years. When are you going to be ready?" Flint asked her, frustrated to a point near explosion.  
  
"I don't know!" Jaye yelled at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You don't know? Allison, I'm not going to leave you afterwards if that's what you are worried about!" Flint exclaimed, trying to reach out for her.  
  
"It's not that," Jaye cried, pulling away once more.  
  
"Then what? Why are you so scared? Alison, I love you, please just talk to me!" Flint pleaded, trying desperately to understand.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Jaye yelled, jumping to her feet and running out of his apartment, leaving a stunned Flint to stare in silence at the door she had slammed it in his face. Frustration overwhelming him, he picked up a book from the end table and hurled it at the closed door before collapsing on his couch and wondering how it all had gone wrong.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth About Jaye - Chapter 2 (Rewrite) Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.  
  
Summary: A look into Lady Jaye's past.  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I am rewriting this so please let me know if I should continue Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: Light adult situations  
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT JAYE - CHAPTER 2  
  
LADY JAYE AND SCARLETT'S QUARTERS Jaye came running into the apartment crying. Scarlett and Duke looked up from where they were snuggling on the couch and saw the very upset Jaye collapse against the door.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Duke said, wisely, and got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Duke," Scarlett called after him. After Duke left Scarlet walked over to Jaye and hugged her. "What's wrong, Hon? Did you and Flint have a fight?" she asked.  
  
"Why can't he just understand that I am not ready to sleep with him yet?" Jaye queried, between deep breaths.  
  
"Why aren't you ready?"  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise to never tell anyone. Especially Duke or Flint." Jaye's eyes implored Scarlett to keep her secret.  
  
"I promise. Now, what is it?"  
  
FLINT'S QUARTERS Flint was sitting on his couch wondering what was wrong with the woman he loved. She has told him only fragments about her past, and he was beginning to wonder if something had happened to her that made her afraid of intimate contact. He was about to get up and go looking for her when he heard a knock at the door. He thought it was probably Lady Jaye coming back to talk things over, and was surprised to see Duke standing in the hall. "Oh, Duke, it's only you. Come in," Flint said, disappointment evident in his tone.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Jaye? She came running into her apartment in tears!" Duke informed Flint in a harsh voice.  
  
"She was that bad?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"I really don't know what happened. We were on the couch getting comfortable and I went a little further than usual thinking that was what she wanted. She just lost it, man! I don't understand. I mean, one minute she seems like she wants it and the next she pushes me away looking like a frightened child."  
  
"This sounds serious. What do you know about her past? Could something have happened in her childhood that could be causing this?" Duke placed his hand on his chin decisively.  
  
"I don't know. She's very secretive about her past and only told me that she hasn't spoken to her parents since she joined the Army. When I try to question her further, she just says that she doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. Tell you what, I'll ask Scarlett about it and I'll also look further into her file and see if there's anything there."  
  
"Thanks, man. Could you do it tonight?"  
  
"I'm heading there right now." As Duke was heading out the door he turned to look at Flint. "Oh, Flint, I wouldn't go and see Lady Jaye right now but I would call her to make sure she is all right."  
  
"Thanks, man," Flint said, reaching for the phone.  
  
LADY JAYE AND SCARLETT'S QUARTERS  
  
"You need to tell him. He deserves to know," Scarlett said, sympathetically.  
  
"I can't," Jaye responded dejectedly.  
  
"He loves you more than anything. Trust me, Hon, he'll understand." Just then the phone rang, and Scarlett went to answer it. "Hello?. Oh, hi, Flint." Jaye was motioning to Scarlett to tell Flint that she was not here. "Yes, she's here," Scarlett said, slowly, "but she doesn't feel like talking right now. Yes, she's fine. Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."  
  
"Thanks for telling him that I was here. Now he's probably even more angry than before," Jaye spoke sarcastically, her eyes revealing her perceived betrayal.  
  
"Jay, he's not mad! He just called to see if you were all right. He's worried about you," She paused, cocking her head to the side. "You have to tell him."  
  
"I will when I'm ready, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Just remember, the longer you take the harder it gets."  
  
"I know and thanks."  
  
LATER THAT EVENING IN FLINT'S QUARTERS  
  
Flint moved to answer the door, hoping it was Duke with some answers. He motioned for Duke to come in.  
  
"Have you found out anything?" he asked, trying not to appear to eager.  
  
"A little," Duke replied.  
  
"Well?" came Flint's eager reply when Duke didn't continue.  
  
"Well, as you probably already know, after graduating from high school at the top of her class at the age of 14, she went on to Bryn Maur University and then Trinity College."  
  
"I knew she went to Bryn Maur and Trinity, but I didn't know she graduated at 14. That's incredible!"  
  
"If you think that is incredible listen to this: she has received her Bachelor's and Master's degrees in English, Foreign Languages, Archeology, Biology, Drama, Vocal and Instrumental Music, International and National Law, and Forensics. There are also some items that have been blacked out of her records. And get this, she passed the bar exam at 20."  
  
"Wow! Why hasn't she told me about any of this? I mean this is something she should be proud of not secretive!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait! You said that some of the records you looked at were blacked out."  
  
"It's not just her educational records. Most of her military and personal records have been blacked out, also. Including her medical records."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"I don't know. I've only seen this twice before in my entire military career."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Snake Eyes and Jinx."  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Truth About Jaye - Chapter 3 (Rewrite) Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.  
  
Summary: A look into Lady Jaye's past.  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I am rewriting this so please let me know if I should continue Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: Light adult situations  
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT JAYE - CHAPTER 3  
  
0600 HOURS THE NEXT DAY  
  
Hawk looked over the four Joes before he told them to board the plane that would take them to Boston. "Now, remember, this is only recon. Do not confront unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" He reminded them.  
  
"Yes, sir," the four Joes responded at once.  
  
"Good," Hawk replied.  
  
"Yo Joe!" they all shouted, and boarded the plane.  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
Flint and Lady Jaye sat beside each other; Duke and Scarlett across from them. "So, Lady Jaye, where did you go to high school?" Duke inquired, trying to ease a little information out of her without her realizing it.  
  
"Prescott Academy for Girls," she replied. Jaye knew full well her school was truthfully called Prescott Academy for Gifted Children, however, she did not want anyone to know where she attended. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just trying to make small talk," Duke replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Jaye looked at Flint, "Sorry about last night."  
  
"Yeah. Let's talk about this later, okay?" Flint nodded towards Duke and Scarlett. Now was not the right time, but he really hoped she would open up to him later.  
  
"Okay," she answered, hiding her eyes from his gaze. She had no intention of discussing this later, but she would say anything right now to let the matter drop. Flint grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know he was there for her as the discussion turned to less explosive topics. "So, does anyone know where we are going to be staying?" Jaye asked, finally.  
  
"Didn't you read your orders? It was written right in there," Flint stated, worrying even more. It wasn't like her to not read her orders thoroughly. A voice inside him insisted that something was really bothering her.  
  
"No! I had other things on my mind!" she replied, rather sharply. Flint looked at her, shocked she had talked to him like that in front of the others.  
  
"Jaye, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Yeah, Jaye. You haven't been yourself since our meeting with Hawk yesterday," Duke added.  
  
"Will you guys just back off! I told you I can't talk about it!" Jaye yelled at them, getting to her feet.  
  
"Why not? I'm supposed to be your man and they are your friends!" Flint got up and yelled back, concern showing on his face.  
  
"Part of it I don't want to talk about and the other part I can't." Jaye screamed, not realizing she was starting to go too far.  
  
"What do you mean, "part of it you can't?"" Flint asked, becoming even more concerned as this continued.  
  
"I just can't! I have orders!" Jaye yelled, then realizing she went to far, sat back down, and looked out the window. "This conversation is over. I will talk about anything else but this."  
  
After a short pause, Scarlett finally spoke. "We are staying in a house on the west side of Boston. It has four bedrooms. One for each of us. Does Hawk really believe we are going to use all four rooms?"  
  
"Well, at least three of them are going to be used," Flint said sarcastically, under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jaye asked, not trusting that she had heard him correctly.  
  
"Nothing," Flint replied, and turned away from her.  
  
"Well, after we check in we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What are we going to do?" Scarlett asked her friends.  
  
"You ladies can go do something together. Flint and I have to check something out first and then we will meet you back at the house and we'll go out to dinner at say 7:00. Jaye, where do you recommend we go?" Duke asked, studying her face.  
  
"How about Camara's. They have the best Italian food." Jaye suggested, and they all nodded.  
  
Just then, Wild Bill's voice came over the intercom, "Prepare to land, pardners."  
  
As the four left the airport, the women climbed into one car and the men climbed another. "Where do you think they're going?" Jaye asked.  
  
"Who knows." Scarlett replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
In the other car Flint asked Duke, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To look into a few things about Jaye's past." Duke answered. "Where else would we be going?"  
  
"Where are we going to do that?"  
  
"Let's start with public records, and then the library."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Truth About Jaye - Chapter 4 (Rewrite) Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.  
  
Summary: A look into Lady Jaye's past.  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I am rewriting this so please let me know if I should continue Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: Light adult situations  
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT JAYE - CHAPTER 4  
  
DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC RECORDS  
  
"Hello. I am looking for any records involving Allison Hart-Burnett," Duke told the clerk at the counter, flashing her a brilliant smile.  
  
"One moment please," the clerk replied.  
  
"What do you think we'll find?" Flint asked, a little worried that he is not going to like what he finds out.  
  
"I don't know. Hold on, here she comes," Duke replied.  
  
"Here you go, sir. You may sit at that table over there to look at these," the clerk told them. They walked over to the table and sat down to look at what was in the file. The file didn't say much. Much like her educational records, these records had a lot blacked out of them also. All it told them is what they already knew. They took the file back to the counter, thanked the clerk and left.  
  
"Well, that was real informative," Flint said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.  
  
"Yeah. Let's head for the library now," Duke said as they were walking out of the building.  
  
BOSTON PUBLIC LIBRARY  
  
"Could you please take us to where you keep your microfilmed newspapers?" Duke asked the librarian with a smile.  
  
"Follow me," the librarian replied. She took them to a darkened room. "Do you need me to show you how to use the equipment?"  
  
"No," Duke replied.  
  
"Very well," she said, walking off.  
  
"Okay. Let's start here," Duke said, showing Flint a paper from Martha's Vineyard that was twelve years old. He stopped at an article and said, "Flint look at this." Flint walked over to where Duke was at and read the article:  
Allison Hart-Burnett, only daughter to Robert Burnett, graduated today at  
the age of 14 from Prescott Academy for Gifted Children at the top of her  
class. In her Valedictorian speech she made comment of how proud she was  
of her accomplishments and she thanked her father for supporting her. He  
four brothers flew in today from Ireland to see their baby sister  
graduate. When asked about college she told us that she planned on  
attending Oxford. Good luck to you Allison.  
  
"I thought she said it was a girls school not a school for gifted children?" Flint asked.  
  
"Well let's see if we can find anything else out," Duke told him. When they could not find anymore articles that had Jaye's name in it they started cross referencing subsequent dates that would co-inside with her graduation and they also did a search for information on her father. When searching articles about her father Duke found one and yelled, "Holy shit. Flint, come here and read this."  
  
Flint came over and read the article:  
  
The daughter of a prominent local attorney was found raped and beaten  
this morning in an alley behind a local bar. The 14 year old had  
apparently been left for dead She is in a coma at Boston General Hospital  
and is listed in extremely critical condition. She was reported missing  
yesterday morning when she did not return from her morning run.  
  
Both Duke and Flint stared at the article in disbelief. The same thought reverberated through their brains. Could that possible have been Jaye in that article? Was it their friend that had been accosted so brutally?  
  
Flint shook his head in shock and denial. "Duke, you don't think..?"  
  
Duke opened his mouth to speak, closing it just as quickly. Once again his eyes scanned the article. "I don't want to think it, Flint, but look at the dates. It's the right time period. Her father is a prominent attorney. She lived in this area."  
  
"Oh, God, Duke, it can't possibly be her! She would have told me!"  
  
Again, Duke paused. Finding the right words came with difficulty. "Everything fits. But until we know for sure, don't fly off the handle."  
  
Flint's eyes flashed with anger and betrayal. "Don't fly off the handle? Don't get angry? How am I supposed to not get angry? I love her, man! I thought she loved me, but she didn't tell me this? All this time! All the excuses! All she had to do was tell me! I would have understood! I would have helped her!"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't realize that."  
  
"How could she possible not?"  
  
"Fear. Humiliation. Betrayal. Think of what she went through, think of the pain and the humiliation this would have caused her, and the trauma she would have to survive. I don't think any of us would be able to speak of something like this easily."  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Flint's eyes were stone cold, his face ridged with pure, unadulterated loathing for a shadow man about whom he knew nothing.  
  
Duke continued to scan the corresponding articles regarding the rape. Every once and a while his eyes would flick to Flint, watching as the other man continually clenched and unclenched his fists, his jaw tightening. "No assailant is mentioned. I don't think they ever caught him."  
  
"Then I will, and I will kill him. He's going to know more pain and humiliation then any man on this earth," Flint vowed to this, both aloud and silent within his heart.  
  
"That's not going to solve anything."  
  
"The hell it won't Duke! It'll solve everything. Scum like this shouldn't be allowed to exist much less do so freely."  
  
"What are you doing to do, Flint?" Duke snapped, his eyes flashing. "Tell me that. There is no information on her assailant. Are you going to go back to the house and beat the information out of her? She's not going to tell you willingly or she would have done so before now! And then what are you going to do? Tell her how little you trusted her so that you had to go snooping through her background until you found this? And what if this * isn't * her? Have you thought about that? You're going to blow everything, including this mission, if you can't keep your temper!"  
  
"He * hurt * her, Duke," Flint spoke slowly, his teeth clenched tightly.  
  
"I realize that, Flint. I want him as bad as you do." Duke's words were calm, only his eyes betraying the hurt and anger he felt towards this unknown figure. "First, we have a mission to complete. We can't go off on personal tyraids when it's the freedom of the American people that we are trying to defend. Whatever this is," he indicated the computer screen, "Any leads are over a decade old. I promise you, buddy, if this is our Jaye, I will help you track this asshole down and make him pay. But right now, we have to concentrate on what we're here for."  
  
"How?" An aching sense of helplessness seized Flint's heart as he turned to his best friend for help and comfort.  
  
"We put it out of our minds. When this is over, talk to Jaye. Tell her what you know, gently and calmly. If she confirms it, you and I will find him, together. And when that is over, you can help Jaye survive. You have to remember, this isn't about you or me. This is about Jaye and only Jaye. If you don't want to hurt her any worse than she is already, you deal. Get me?"  
  
Flint was neither comforted nor calmed, but he forced his face into a mask of acceptance. "Yea, I got you."  
  
Duke placed his hand on Flint's shoulder. "Come on, buddy. Let's blow this popcicle stand, and take our beauties out on the town." Duke realized that Flint was on edge. He could see the tension brimming behind his friend's gaze, he could feel the anger coursing through his body, but all he could do was watch him, and hope to God that Flint had the professional mind enough to separate his feelings from his mission. If Flint couldn't handle it, Duke would have to pull him off recon, and he would hate to do that. Now, more than ever, Jaye would need Flint by her side, but Duke, too, had a job to do. His first priority had to be success, even when his heart burst with an intent as murderous as Flint's thoughts. One thought bounced through Duke's mind: Scarlett, he had to talk to Scarlett. If anyone would know what to do, she would. Together, the men exited the library, and made their way back to the house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
